


maybe it's enough

by enbyguity (mugen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Established Relationship, I DON'T EVEN GO HERE, Implied/Referenced Sexual Content, M/M, Season 3 Spoilers, Unrequited, don’t expect me to write more for this fandom it’s a one time thing, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen/pseuds/enbyguity
Summary: Sometimes Keith looks at him with longing in his eyes, but he knows it’s not for him. He smiles and steps away from Keith, careful of the distance he has to put between them.Keith is not his to hold, not his to kiss, not his to love.





	maybe it's enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mxlfoydraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxlfoydraco/gifts).



> I’m oddly fond of clone!Shiro and he’s totally in love with Keith I don't make the rules

Keith is mesmerizing to watch. He has caught himself following Keith’s movements on several occasions, watching the emotions flicker on his face, that frown he has always found endearing—what always? There is no always.

He knows it’s all wrong.

He stops himself from flinching every time someone calls his name— _Shiro, Shiro, Shiro_ —but he’s not Shiro, he never was.

He wonders what name he should use for himself. “Project Kuron” brings him back to that place, it makes his head spin and all he remembers is pain, pain, pain and the desperate need to get away. Maybe he should use “Takashi”, it’s his full name after all. Or could he even say it’s his? Maybe he doesn’t have the right to use even that; maybe he should stay _Project Kuron_ forever.

 _Fake,_ he tells himself. _Impostor._

But no one can know.

Sometimes Keith looks at him with longing in his eyes, but he knows it’s not for him. He smiles and steps away from Keith, careful of the distance he has to put between them.

Keith is not his to hold, not his to kiss, not his to love.

Sometimes, just sometimes, when Keith calls his name— _Shiro_ _’s name_ —his mind is filled with images of them kissing, chaste kisses, stolen goodnight kisses, morning kisses with limbs still entangled and horrible bed hair, kisses with a tint of desperation, backs pressed against a corridor wall.

Keith doesn’t know what’s wrong, but he can’t explain it. He makes excuses, he always finds something to do, and never, never lets them be alone. The others don’t know about Keith and Shiro: they’re too used to keeping their relationship a secret so they never told them.

He slips up once. Keith catches him alone.

“I just want to talk,” Keith whispers, and that tone leaves his heart _aching_.

“I can’t.”

Keith’s face is blank. It’s more agonizing to look at him than spending those days without food or water. Both of them are trembling, slightly.

“I know,” Keith says. He looks terrified. He looks broken. “I know you’re not him.”

_No. No, no, no._

Keith steps closer to him.

“It’s okay.” Keith smiles. It’s a sad little smile. It looks all wrong. “I still _need_ you.”

‘I don’t’ he wants to say, but he the lie can’t leave his lips. Keith cups his face and smashes their lips together.

He wants to protest. He want to push Keith away. But he can’t bring himself to do so. Clumsy kisses become desperate, and it’s not too long till their hands roam on each other’s bodies, wanting to touch, wanting more.

It’s a mistake, but it's a mistake they keep repeating.

“I’m not him,” he says after each time they end up sleeping together.

“I know,” Keith whispers every time.

It’s not right. But maybe it can be enough. For a while.

**Author's Note:**

> this was unbeta'd so if you catch a grammar mistake, please tell me!


End file.
